


Pranks

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 07:58:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8481715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Prompt: "You look like an accident."





	

“You look like an accident.”  Qui-Gon snorts as Obi-Wan grumbles under his breath, trying to comb a copious amount of glitter from his beard.  “Was there an explosion at a crafts shop?  A speeder filled with glitter overturned?”  The Knight is absolutely covered from head to toe in rainbow glitter, sticking to damp skin - Obi-Wan had to have come directly from the salle to still be so sweat-soaked.  Anakin and Ahsoka’s timing was, as always, impeccable when it came to pranks.   

“ _Your Padawan_ ,” Obi-Wan hisses, “And _his future Padawan_ decided to put glitter in my air conditioning unit.  And I know they got the idea from you, Qui-Gon Jinn.  They are ten and four years old, they wouldn’t have thought of that themselves.”  He continues muttering under his breath as Qui-Gon watches him with barely-concealed laughter.  “They are _menaces_ and so are you.”  He storms to the bathroom, the tunic and pants he throws out at his former Master shower Qui-Gon in glitter, and he gives into his laughter at the shout from the bathroom -  _“And don’t think for a second you aren’t sleeping on the couch tonight!”_ Obi-Wan will forgive him.  In time.


End file.
